Of Cherry Blossoms and Blue Skies
by sockheadx
Summary: I've noticed a lot of things lately. Like how pink the cherry blossoms are...and how yellow his hair is." One-sided shounen-ai. Oneshot.


**Warnings: **One-sided shounen-ai (boy love)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, I'm not making money, blah blah blah. I just borrow them every now and then for my own sick amusement. I promise to return them only slightly corrupted.

* * *

**Of Cherry Blossoms and Blue Skies**

**------**

I've noticed some things lately. Like how pink the cherry blossoms are. And...how blue the sky is in the afternoon. I think other people might have noticed this, too. I think I might have been slow on seeing it. I've also noticed lately...how yellow his hair is. I've noticed how bright his eyes are. I've seen how cute he is when he giggles. I've blushed over his full, pink lips parting for a grin. I've been in awe over that adorable pink tinge that caresses his cheeks sometimes. Why haven't I noticed these things before?

I love it when he laughs. I do everything I can to make him smile. When did I start doing this? His whole face lights up. It's amazing! Why didn't I see this before?

I love it when he comes to see me practice. My stomach does handstands and somersaults just thinking about him watching my every move. Did it always do this?

When we're sitting in the garden with our friends, I sometimes feel like it's just the two of us. Like nothing else matters but him.

I've noticed, too, that he does these little things that drive me insane. When he's really thinking about something, he'll gently push the end of his pen in-between those two, perfect lips. Or, sometimes, it'll go in-between his front teeth. He'll ever so gently bite down on it. It sends shivers down my spine. What exactly does that mean?

He's my friend. He confides in me. I get such an immense feeling of joy when he tells me something he wouldn't tell anyone else. It feels great that he trusts me so much. And when he leans in...and whispers in my ear... Oh god. I can smell his shampoo. I can feel his hot breath on my ear, face, and...neck. My heart pounds so hard, I sometimes fear for my health. Since when?

When did I start noticing these things? What does all of this mean?

"You seem to be thinking really hard about something." I was jolted out of my thoughts by _him_ of all people. "Care to share?"

"Umm...n-not really." I couldn't look at him. Not after everything I'd just thought about. But why? He's my friend, right?

"Hmm. Okay then." He left it at that. It was that simple.

I'm not really sure how long we sat there. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. Time flies so fast when I'm with him.

I eventually gathered up some sense and turned to him. I had opened my mouth and eyes at the same time to see...him staring at me. The blood rushed to my face so fast, it felt like I'd just been dunked in lava. "W-what?"

He smiled that adorable smile. "Nothing. I was just doing some thinking, too."

"Oh," was my amazing comeback. We sat there in silence for a while longer. The wind blew the grass against my legs. I chanced a glance at his face. The setting sun lit his beautiful, pale skin up with brilliant shades of orange. And suddenly, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to touch him so badly. I just...wanted to reach over and...

"Souma-kun?" His voice drew me back into my head. I immediately realized two things at once: I had my hand on his face, and I was in love with my best friend.

"Um! I...there was a...bug."

"...I see. Well I'm glad you removed it then." There was that grin. My god.

"Um...chibi king?" I took a deep breath to steady myself. It was now or never. "I--"

"You know?" He interrupted me. "I'm really, really grateful to have such a wonderful friend like you."

I made some sort of strangled noise in my throat. "I--"

"Hey! There's Fujisaki. We're meeting up with Hinamori-san later on. I'll see you tomorrow!"

It was that simple. With a smile and a wave, my first true love ran off. God, my heart hurts.

* * *

**A/N:** Well! That was a nice little distraction. I really needed something to undeadify (that is now a word) my brain after 9 hours of algebra. I swear to god THSC will be updated soon.

If you hadn't noticed the weird wording, I'm pointing it out now. This is in Kuukai's head. Most of this is his direct thoughts so, yeah, it's going to be a little weird. I thought it turned out fairly decent, considering. This really wasn't a serious attempt at a story, but if you enjoyed it anyway, then cool!

Also, while I don't normally (read that as "I never") put Japanese suffixes in my fanfics, I did in this one. I wrote it without them and it seemed incredibly awkward to me for some reason. So uhh...sorry for that. It just didn't seem right without them.

-end really long and awkward author's note.-


End file.
